


Stuffed

by ahunmaster



Series: Mutant AU [38]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Anal Sex, Bodily Fluids, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Don't Judge Me, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foreplay, Language, Multiple Orgasms, Mutants, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Sex Toys, Short One Shot, Smut, Stuffed Toys, Stuffing, Teasing, There is a lot going on here, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, yes this is a lot of tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron is giving Eclipse one heck of a night and he's not done with the toys yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuffed

 

Eclipse needed to stop underestimating her husband.  Primus, every time she thought she knew him, he would pull out something new to surprise her with.

 

"Almost there, my little slut... Just one more-"

 

She pulled at her leather cuffs, moaning loudly as Megatron finished pushing in the egg vibrator he had been teasing her clit with for the last five minutes.  She was a wet and sticky mess and he hadn't even put his cock inside her yet.

 

That would soon be corrected once he finished 'preparing' her.

 

"How's my little girl doing?" He smiled down on her as he patted her lower stomach over where her filled vagina was, "Does it feel nice and tight down there?"

 

Considering he had just stuffed her with four of those egg vibrators, it was probably a tight fit down there.  And with her husband having set each to a different setting, Eclipse couldn't find any peace as they rumbled and hummed inside her grasping pussy.  But she did answer with a nod.

 

"That's my little girl," His hand rubbed over her stomach before it moved to reach for something else on the side, "I bet you could fit more in there, couldn't you?"

 

Her eyes were hazy, but Eclipse was able to keep her eyes on him as he pulled up one more vibrator.

 

"I think you can take in five tonight.  Don't you think, Eclipse?"

 

Her senses were overwhelmed.  She just wanted to cum and get them out.  But she knew Megatron wouldn't allow that.  Not until he was through with her.

 

Her only hope was to play with his intentions.

 

As her legs opened up wider, her lover chuckled at the invitation.  "Such an eager little whore.  Don't worry.  Daddy will fill you right up."

 

If it made it any better for her, at least he didn't play around as much with this one.  Eclipse finally screamed out when he put the vibrating egg against her red and gaping lips and only continued to do so as he avoided foreplay to simply push the egg into her.

 

With some difficulty.

 

"Hmm... Let me see."

 

Eclipse didn't know what he was doing until after he pushed a finger in.

 

Megatron ignored her cries and moans as he maneuvered inside of her, rotating and pushing around the eggs inside her pussy in order to make room for the fifth.

 

"There..." he pulled out only to push the egg in where it had been, "How do you feel, Eclipse?"

 

She felt like her whole body was lead.  So heavy that it couldn't move.  Except for her lowers.  That... it was burning.  Burning with intensity at the simulation.

 

But as she felt a hand stroke her cheek, she opened her eyes to see her husband's concerned face.

 

"Are you alright, Eclipse?"

 

Of course... she needed to let him know she was okay.  That he hadn't caused her any pain with the extra toy.

 

"I-I'm fine..." She heaved out as she raised her heavy legs to put around her husband's waist, "A-And... I-I want... more."

 

His smile returned.  Megatron leaned in to kiss her forehead as his hands reached up to line her hips up with his.

 

"Of course.  I would never deny my little girl what she wants."

 

And so he did.  Eclipse would feel him pressed all the way into her back entrance just as she came.  And she would make his lap all wet and sticky as he chuckled and started to thrust into her.

 

But Eclipse wouldn't mind.  For she would probably come again many times after that before he finally did.

 

And she would enjoy it all.

 

END


End file.
